callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe "Karma" Lynch
Chloe Lynch, otherwise known as Karma, is a secondary character who appears in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II campaign. She is a former employee of TACITUS, and knows how to disable the Celerium. This makes her a wanted target by Raul Menendez, who sends DeFalco to capture her. Karma Chloe is first seen in the campaign mission, Karma. After bumping into Harper, Chloe can be heard saying "Screw you, jerk!"', or "Excuse you, creep!". ''When Section and Salazar manage to eliminate hostile PMCs, they discover that "Karma" isn't a weapon, it is Chloe. Harper manages to catch up to her in Club Solar and tries to convince her to go with them. Section also arrives just as DeFalco arrives and begins taking hostages. After executing the first one, DeFalco grabs another civilian. Not wanting to cause the death of another, Chloe punches Harper away and surrenders herself. DeFalco then opens fire on the crowd and Section, Harper and Salazar are forced to begin pursuit. If the player manages to catch up to them, Section will kill the PMCs and DeFalco, quoting "''Lights out, fucker!" '' Effects on the ending Choice 1=If the player failed the Strike Force missions and did not kill chairman Zhao, Chloe is killed along with Admiral Briggs when the U.S.S. Obama is destroyed by a SOC Drone deploying a bomb. |-| Choice 2=If Farid does not survive Achilles' Veil, he will not be able to save Chloe by jumping in front of Salazar or DeFalco if he survived Collosus and Chloe will die. |-| Choice 3=If the player failed to save Chloe both in the Second Chance Strike Force mission ''and at the Colossus Resort, she will remained captured, but survive. In the first three scenarios, if she is captured or killed, Menendez will escape prison if he is spared and will kill Woods before going to his sister's grave to commit suicide. |-| Choice 4=If Chloe is present until the end of Black Ops II, she will decode Menendez's Celerium Worm and prevent Menendez from escaping. She will appear on Jimmy Kimmel's show. She then insults Raul Menendez on live television, sending him into a fit of rage in his cell, smashing his head against the T.V. several times. Trivia * Chloe appears in the Strike Force mission "Second Chance"; after rescuing her, the player can control her just like any other Strike Force unit. In fact, one of the challenges in "Second Chance" necessary for completion involves killing at least 10 enemy personnel while playing as her. **This makes Chloe the second female playable character in a Call of Duty single-player campaign with the other being Tanya Pavelovna from Call of Duty: Finest Hour. * Chloe's nickname, Karma, comes from a tattoo of the word in Chinese, written on the back of her neck. * She is seen dancing with DeFalco at the Avenged Sevenfold concert after the credits roll. * There is a mistake in the cutscene during Karma, which shows Chloe wearing the Navy SEAL outfit that she wears in Odysseus and Achilles' Veil, rather than her club clothes. However, she is again wearing her club clothes when she is loaded aboard the VTOL (if she is saved). This appears to be a developer oversight. * In "Second Chance", she is seen wearing Farid's hoodie. * She shares her first person model with Sarah Michelle Gellar. *Her date of birth is exactly the 50th anniversary of D-Day. *She is the one of two characters of the game that appears on a Strike Force mission, the other being Tian Zhao. **She's also the only playable character in Strike Force with a known profile. *In Karma, Chloe's name is displayed as "Karma", but in Second Chance and Odysseus, her name is displayed as "Chloe". Gallery Chloe Lynch Second Chance BO2.png|Chloe in Second Chance. Chloe Lynch Odysseus BO2.png|Chloe in Odysseus. Chloe's interview with Jimmy Kimmel BO2.png|Chloe being interviewed by Jimmy Kimmel. Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Characters Category:Playable Characters